Maine Desires
by Rising Sun et al
Summary: Harm and Mac travel to Maine to deliver some items as a favour to the Admiral. A motel sparks a conversation into Harm and Mac's personal relationship with each other.


The Challenge as presented at the Fan Fiction Challenge at   
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ffchallange/  
  
Title: Maine Desires   
Author: JagExtreme1   
Email: fanfiction@jagextreme.com   
  
Rated: PG   
  
Summary: Harm and Mac travel to Maine to deliver some   
items as a favour to the Admiral. A motel sparks a   
conversation into Harm and Mac's personal relationship with   
each other.   
  
Classification: JAG, Romance/Story   
  
Original Challenge: On my return from a day at Ogunquit   
Beach, Me., I passed a motel on Rte. 1S. It is located between   
York and Kittery and its name is The Mic Mac Motel. Just   
thought one of you writers out there might like to incorporate it   
into a story. I don't think it necessarily has to be Mic/Mac   
romance oriented, as I am not a fan of that relationship. But I   
thought it was worth mentioning.   
  
Spoilers: takes place sometime after Adrift 2.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them or any rights to JAG or any of   
it's characters.   
  
Feedback: Offlist feedback would be welcomed.   
  
Archive: BTL, BCD, anywhere is fine too, but please let me   
know.   
  
Date: July 26, 2002   
  
========================================  
  
"Maine Desires"   
  
1900 EST   
Somewhere in Maine   
  
Mac rolls her neck around trying to stretch it out. "Tell me   
again why we're doing this?"   
  
"Maaaccc." Harm gives her a sideways glance and a soft   
smile. They had been on the road for hours. She was bored and   
was teasing him, but she had already asked him that same   
question 15 times. Harm had volunteered them to deliver some   
computer components to a friend of the Admiral's. Neither he   
nor Mac had plans for the weekend, so he thought it would be a   
nice little getaway.   
  
Harm reaches a hand over and gently massages Mac's   
shoulders and neck. "Look at it this way. We're doing the   
Admiral a favour and we get to spend some time together away   
from JAG."   
  
Mac allows her neck to fall forward so her partner can continue   
the welcomed massage. "Yea, I just wish we could've at least   
had some decent weather. It hasn't stopped raining since we left   
Georgetown." A yawn escapes from Mac and she stretches   
trying to stay awake.   
  
Harm flashes Mac his flyboy smile, "Well Marine, I didn't   
promise `fun in the sun'."   
  
She mischievously smiles back at him, "No, but you did   
promise me a lobster dinner Navy. And since you've got a   
hungry Marine on your hands you better start looking to fulfill   
that promise."   
  
He rolls his eyes at her and then winks. "Aye, Aye Ma'am."   
  
Mac playfully slaps his arm.   
  
"There's a town coming up. We'll stop and see if we can find   
you something to eat and get a couple rooms for the night."   
  
"Sounds good." Getting a good meal, soaking in a hot bath and   
curling up in a warm bed sounded wonderful to Mac. She   
smiles to herself wishing Harm would be in the hot bath and   
warm bed equations. As they pull into the small town, a bright   
flash of lightening and crack of thunder shakes her from her   
thoughts.   
  
Harm casually takes one of Mac's hands in his giving it a soft   
comforting squeeze. A lit "vacancy" sign could be seen   
hanging from a faded hotel sign. Harm swings the SUV into   
the lot and glances toward the lobby door. He frowns   
immediately. Mac sees the change in expression and follows   
his gaze. The sign on the door reads `Mic Mac Motel'.   
  
Mac squeezes Harm's hand and leans across the SUV. She   
runs her fingers along his jaw and turns his head to face her.   
"Harm, it's okay. Mic is a good man, but I knew he wasn't the   
right man for me. I just regret that it took so long to figure that   
out."   
  
The last sentence hit home with him. He had his own regrets,   
however, his were that he hadn't told Mac how much she really   
meant to him. Mic knew it, Renee knew it, Jordan, Kate,   
Sturgis, everybody seemed to have figured it out. Maybe now   
was their time. "And what would the right man for you be   
like?"   
  
Mac pulled back a little and thought a few seconds before   
answering. They had gone down this road before and it hadn't   
turned out well. She looked deep into his eyes and didn't see   
fear this time. She thought she could see love and desire in his   
eyes. Mac smiled gently at him and brushed her fingers along   
his jaw line. "I desire someone that makes me feel safe and   
secure, someone that shares a passion for the things I believe   
in, someone that will hold me and listen when I'm sad,   
someone that treats me with respect, someone strong enough to   
put up with the Marine in me, someone to be there with me   
through both good times and bad, someone I can trust with my   
life, someone to not only be my lover, but also be my best   
friend."   
  
The words touched Harm. He is her best friend, and they had   
been through so much together. He knew he wasn't always   
there for her and they'd made their share of mistakes, but they   
had always overcome everything together. Overall, he thought   
he could be everything she wanted. "That sounds like someone   
I would approve of. So tell me counselor, know anybody that   
meet these criteria?"   
  
Mac pretended to think over the question before replying.   
Then she refocused on Harm and grinned. "Well, I can think of   
someone that meets all, but one of those."   
  
Harm looked her over curiously. Their faces were inches apart   
and his words came out in a whisper. "Oh yea? And which one   
is that?"   
  
A shy smile crossed her face as she whispered her response,   
"He hasn't become my lover yet."   
  
Harm leaned closer to capture her lips. He was relieved when   
she didn't pull away. His fingers ran through her soft hair as   
she deepened their kiss. Their hearts were beating as fast as   
the rain outside was falling. After a few minutes, Harm was   
the first to break the kiss. They looked into each other's eyes   
and smiled like two love struck teenagers.   
  
Another wicked streak of lightening lit up the sky. "The storm   
is getting worse. What do you say we go check on that room?"   
  
He gave her a flyboy smile as he picked up on the word `room'   
rather than `rooms'. "I promised you a lobster dinner though   
and you know I never break a promise."   
  
Mac raised her eyebrow at Harm seductively, "Yea, well, if   
you don't have any objections Counselor, I was thinking more   
on the lines of having Squid tonight instead."   
  
Harm looked a little puzzled as she opened the passenger door   
of the SUV. She glanced back at him with a grin, "Let's go   
`Squid', don't keep a `hungry' Marine waiting."   
  
Harm laughs as he finally catches on. They race to the motel   
door not even bothering to grab their bags.   
  
--the end-- 


End file.
